But I'm invisible!
by HoshiNiYukiNi
Summary: High school sucks. But being an in the closet teen crushing on the high school 'prince', Sasuke Uchia, sucks even more. (Main SasuNaru)(side GaaKiba)
1. Chapter 1

Konoha high school isn't anything special, it's your regular public high school. There are jocks, band geeks, outcasts, and everything in between. Anyone who says high school is the best four years of your life: fuck you. They obviously have never stepped foot inside a modern day school. Try living the life of a student; trying to pass classes and have a social life at the same time in an environment which can only be accuractly described as a boiling pot of hormonal teenagers trying to co-exist in a fucked up building adults call high school. Its hard enough for any high school student trying to find their way, but if you're invisible while attempting to do so...forget about it. Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be telling the very interesting story of how the hottest top-notch guy in school ended up with lamest socially invisible kid of all of Konoha high.

I hate birds. No really, I hate birds. They shit everywhere, and never shut up, like ever. Groaning, I groggily shuffle across my room to open up my window. The soft chilly breeze of spring gently touched my face. With a sigh I pick up a cup of water and angerly throw it outside.

"What the actual fuck Naruto?"

Ah. that would be my room mate. His name is Gaara, He stands in my doorway, the knob still in his hand.

"The morning birds woke me up an hour before my alarm." I explain. In response, Gaara simply clicks his tongue obviousy not wanting to hear my bullshit.

"...So you chuck god knows what out your window?" Gaara sighed "Your logic concerns me."

I crawl back into bed as he's lecturing. I don't want to hear this before having to go to living hell that they call high school. Covering my face with my blankets I shut my eyes and attempt to drone out Gaara.

"Oh no you don't. You're up, you're staying up."

The comfort of my sheets were thrown across the room. Lovely. Staring at Gaara, I decide to give in and get up. He finally leaves after being reassured I wouldn't crawl back to bed.

"I'm making breakfast. be grateful." He shouts from the kitchen

"I always am" I shout back

Me and Gaara have an interesting relationship. He's a super fancy business man, the type that most often than not wouldn't even spare me a second glance. However, we were in the same group home together for years on end so when he found out that I was sleeping on a park bench he gave me his spare bedroom. I owe my life to him. Hmmm, enough of that depressing shit. Let's focus on my wardrobe for now, did I do my laundry yesterday? I walk to my closet of doom, or so Gaara calls it. Opening it, an avalanche of clothing pours out, they seem just getting ready for school is a bore


	2. Chapter 2

Gay men have a great fashion taste if I do say so myself. Everything in my closet is on-point. Shit, I forgot to tell you I'm gay. Don't feel bad, you're not the only one I didn't tell. After all, I'm not completly out of the closet yet. But that's okay, in due time I guess, I don't really think much of it. I grab black skinney jeans, a tight v-neck black shirt with an orange swirl across my chest. It shows off my curves alot, I love it, it's my favorite shirt. Maybe I should grab an orange belt to match the swirl? Yes, yes I should. Alright! Perfect outfit.

I smell bacon and my mouth waters, thank god for Gaaras cooking skills! Still putting my shirt over my head, I head down the hall to the kitchen. I see a 6 foot 2 super serious looking red head man wearing a 3 business suit and...a pink apron. Gaara is wearing an apron.

I crack up, clutching my sides. I managed to speak once I caught my breath

"But why with the suit? You look rediculous!"

He looks over at me with an evil glare in his eyes

"Keep laughing. see what happens."

I stop giggling. Gaara's strong and good at wrestling. He sighs deeply and continues to cook

"It's your fault you know? You put your red boxers in the laundry. This thing used to be white."

I mouth an "o" as I sit down at the table so I can patiently wait for the food to be ready. There's no rush, school isn't starting for quite a bit. Perks of waking up early.

Gaara gets out two plates and puts breakfast on them. After hanging up the pink apron, he walks over to me and places a delious egg and bacon combination meal in front of me. I grin

"Thanks a bunch!"

"No problem" Gaara mumbled back

I dig in, it's good.

"Don't choke on yourself now."

What is he, my mother?

"Thanks for the food."

I get up and return to my room once I finish the dishes to grab a brown hoodie and a pair of super thick google glasses. And why these un-fab things for such a fab person? Well, not to be cocky or anything but I'm attractive. And gay looking. Like if you saw me your gaydar would go off the charts. That's why I cover myself up. I make myself 'invisible'. Not litterally of course. I know that's an odd way to describe it but its pretty much what I'm going for. I the entire population of Konoha high saw me, I'd downright be asking to come out. No way I'm going through that. I'm not down to deal with bullying. Even though it gets better, it sucks right now.

Thankfully, I don't have to deal with bullies at the moment. I kinda blend in with everyone else. I don't notice anyone and they don't notice me. And thats how I like it.

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know, sorry for the super short chapters, it's just how I write so I don't get bored with the story. I'm weird I know.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I re-enter the kitchen Gaara is settled on the couch, coffee on the table and todays newspaper in hand. To top that off, he has a fine pair of glasses on.

"Why so fancy? Business?"  
Gaara looked up from his newspaper

"Yeah."

"Hmmmmm. Anything interesting?"

"Actually.."  
I hate it when Gaara mumbles  
"What?""No. Nothing."

He goes back to his newspaper. What a jerk. Puffing my cheeks I throw on the baggy ugly hoodie; time to go incognito.

"I still don't understand."

Gaaras voice shocked me

"What?"  
He puts down his paper and turns to face me

"Why you dress like such a bum. It makes no sense to me. Just flaunt what you got."  
I sighed.

"We've gone over this a million times. It'll be social suicide, a gay nobody doesn't fit in."  
I put up my hood a place those ugly goggle glasses on my face

"I like the way it is right now,nobody bothers me and I don't bother anyone."  
Shaking his head, Gaara grabs a beat up backpack and toss it over to me

"Don't leave your ugly shit in the kitchen, have a good day at school."

"Plesant as always. Can you drive me?"  
He took a sip of his coffee before getting up, his car keys already in his hand. What a sweetie.

As we get in his car he blasts his classical rock music and I turn on the seat warmer. Thank god Gaara drives me, it's fucking freezing out. He doesn't always show it but I know he cares about me.

_

Thank the lord I made it to school early, the only people here right now are the yearbook club and the honors kids. I could never really get into either. I get bored with clubs and I'm not smart enough to do any recreational acedemics. I notice the sound of my footsteps echo the empty halls.

Classroom C201: my homeroom.  
Straight to the back of the room stands my designated secluded seat. I've been sitting there all year.I like it, I can still somewhat pay attention to what the teacher's saying at the same time observe whats going on around me.  
God, I'm tired. I over dramatically flop down on my seat, head down buried beneath my arms. Do I have work today? Shut I do, I forgot my apron at home. I work part-time at a coffee shop to pay my rent. Gaara at first insisteted that I didn't need one but I told him I wanted to gain some responsibility and he couldn't argue with that. Besides, I met one of the few friends I have at work. His name's Kiba and he's just as loud and obnoxious as I am. Almost.  
I hear chattering down the hallway. Perfect, this place is starting to fill up. Two of my fellow students enter the room, they spare a glance at me before continuing to talk. That's right, I'm in invisible.

Then, someone else walked in. the exact opposite of invisible.

The one and only Sasuke Uchia.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke Uchia. Oh Lord, where do I even start? He is smart, handsome and all good things in between. Ever heard of the social ladder? Well, he's at the top, like, the very top. Sasuke even has his own fan club. Lame, right? But the sad thing is I'm secretly part of it too. Even lamer, right?

I sigh. But he's so dreamy. And bi. Earlier I told Gaara a gay nobody is just asking to be picked on. So not fair; Sasuke's a gay somebody but he doesn't get shit for it. High school sucks.

Quickly, I bury my head back into my crossed arms before he catches me staring at him. Lucky me, he sits right in front of me. Which is both a blessing and curse. Thank god for these hideous goggle glasses; they don't allow anyone to see my eyes. I hear Sasuke sit in his designated seat and my hands get clammy. Ew. I'm usually so proud and comfortable with myself but for some reason this super stud gets me all nervous and shit. I don't even know the guy, we only really interacted once and that was back in sophmore year. He bumped into me and all my books I was carrying fell. I thought he was going to give some snarky remark about watching where I walk, but instead, he actually helped me pick up my books. Something so small and stupid made me have this big ol gay crush on him. I hate myself for that.

I sneak a peek at the one and only so-called 'prince' of Konoha High. He's staring out the window in deep thought, either that or he's trying to ignore the girls on the opposite side of the classroom giggling about how hot he is. Duh, he's obviously hot, but there's no need for non-stop commotion about it though. I bet he must get over whelmed with all the attention, or maybe he enjoys it? I don't really know, he's hard to read. But maybe that's what interests me the most about him.

I join him with staring out the window. The spring weather graced us with a baby blue cloudless sky and birds chirping so loud, it could be heard from inside the building. Those fucking birds again. At least this time the sound is peaceful and not waking me up.

The teacher walks in and everybody settles down as he reads morning announcements. Club fair coming soon, honor roll feild trips, blah blah blah. Same shit different day. After announcements, Sasukes exits the room and I pull out my notebook as soon as the class lecture begins. Don't get me wrong, as much as I would love to learn about world history, I would much rather doodle. I love art, it's my calling or something like that. How stereotypical, an artsy gay. I don't care though, I found something I'm actually good at so I'm going to stick with it. Doodling also makes the day go by faster. And sure enough it worked; before I knew it the bell rang for the next class.

Finally, lecture after lecture, assignment after assignment, my favorite part of the day came. Lunch. It's the only time I get to see my one and only friend in this school. Her name's Hinata, when I noticed how much she kept to herself, I sat with her one day and we hit it off immediatly. She's shy and quiet and I'm loud and silly; we compliment each other. Sure enough when I walked into the bustling cafeteria with ready-to-eat ramen in my hand (my favorite cuisine), Hinata is already at our only-lonely table saving a seat for me. Of course it's not just us, there are two other people who joined out loner table. Shikamaru and Chouji occupy the other side of the table, Shikamaru likes peace and quiet. And I'm not quite sure what Chouji likes, food I guess? We just kind of sit together so I don't know much about either of them.

As I sit across Hinata, I'm careful not to spill my ramen. She greets me with that adorable smile of hers.

"Hey Naruto"

I offer a trademark grin of mine

"Hi doll. How was your day?"

She sighed

"Stressful."

I start to slurp my ramen

"Mmm, I bet."

Me and Hinata aren't in any of the same classes because of sheer bad luck. That and she has a bunch of AP honor shit to do during free period so we don't even see each other then. Hinata is smart, like, super smart. She's in alot of Sasuke's classes. Lucky her. The only class I'm in with Sasuke is homeroom. But he leaves to go to his fancy schedule the second announcements are over.

"So, Naruto..."

I look up at Hinata, noodles still hanging out of my mouth. She laughs

"...Want to meet Sasuke?"

I choke on my noodles

"WHAT."


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata knows about my not-so-little crush on Sasuke.

"Stop teasing me Hinata, you're being rude."

"I'm not teasing! He's coming to my house tomorrow night, you should come."

Ah, Sasuke tends to hang around her place alot. He's close friends with Hinatas cousin, Neji.

"Are you crazy? That's a horrible idea. He'll wrinkle his sexy lil nose and leave the house if he sees me there."

"What do you mean? It's not like he'll regonize you."

I stare blankly back at her, processing what she had just said. She's right. I pounce to hug her

"you're brilliant!"

She smiles softly

"I know."

A few more classes, a few more lectures, and the day was done. I somehow caught up with Hinata in the bustling halls of Konoha high school. When the final bell rings on a Friday, forget about a peaceful journey out the front doors. I link arms with my female companion as a safety precaution. When we finally felt the chilly spring breeze swift through our hair I sighed in relief. Arms still linked, I walk her to one of the two fancy black cars parked out front. Leave it to the Uchia and Hyuuga family to make a dramatic leave. Neji is in front of Sasukes ride talking to the one and only man crush himself. I was close enough to over hear the conversation.

"Who's that with your cousin?"

Shit. Is he talking about me? I stand still to hear Nejis response

"Just a classmate of hers, no one important."

That's right, Neji doesn't know who I am. We get along pretty well outside of school when I go to Hinatas place. But in school, I'm a misfit.

I hug and kiss Hinata on the cheek.

"See you tommorrow, young lady."

She smilies and playfully slaps my shoulder.

"See you." she replied as she gets in the car.

I start heading in the opposite way, Gaara's probably waiting for me. And he was. I looked at his expression, he most likely had a rough day. He's a busy guy and has alot of responsibilities for his age.

"Hey boo."

I swing my bag on the floor of the passengers seat. He looked up at me. Yup, he definatly had a rough day.

"Don't call me that."

I laughed as he rolled his eyes. He kinda has a weakness for me. I always assumed it's because I'm not scared of him. And I am one of the few that don't. Temari and Kankuro, his siblings, naturally veiw him as their independent younger brother. They respect him, not fear him. Oh yeah, and one other person. Kiba; my co-worker. Weird, right? We hung out once at my place and as soon as he layed eyes on Gaara, he got all starry eyed. He asks about him all the time at work, it's so funny to see Gaara eye twitch everytime Kiba comes around. Kibas crush on Gaara is as bad as my crush on Sasuke. While we're talking about Sasuke here, I can't believe I'm seeing him tomorrow tonight!


	6. Chapter 6

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Gaaras icy voice disrupted my Sasuke related day dreaming.

"Huh?"

What's he talking about? What did I forget.

"Check in the back seat."

And i did. Fuck I did forget something, it's my apron for work. I work at a local coffe shop. I offered Gaara a goofy grin and cluckled

"What would I do without you?"

He ignored me offering nothing but a 'hm.'

I work at the coffe shop to help pay rent. It's the least I can do, after all Gaara did save me. We're super different but you know the saying, opposites attract. He graduated high school three years ago (lucky) and inherited his fancy business company, so he's well off enough for rent by I insisted on getting a job. We're childhood friends so when he found out I was sleeping on a park bench he took me in. Like I said, he saved me, he's such a good guy I will be forever greatful for what he's done for me.

"Naruto, get dressed and out of that rediculous outfit that you're wearing."

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes mam."

"Dont call me mam."

"Then what do you want to be called?

"My name."

"Okay, fair enough. Yes Gaara."

He really is on edge today. But whatever, he'll be back to normal by dinner. This happens alot, he has a stressful job.  
I climb into the back seat and take off my glasses and hoodie, exchaning it for a dark green apron. I don;t mind the coffee shop. I have a great relationship with my manager, Tsuande. She's great, we had a rough start because our personalities clashed, but within a month of me working my ass off she came to appreciate me. Kiba calls her B.T, short for 'big tits'.

Gaara took sharp left turn into a parking spot on main street in front of the shop.

"Have a good day at work."

"Thanks, Gaara!"

I yell back at him before rushing to work, leaving the horendus hoodie in the back seat.  
Tsunade comes to greet me with a hug and a slap on the butt. I have the feeling she enjoys having a gay friend.  
"You look great Naruto. Get your ass to work, I'm having you wait the customers with Kiba today. But I'm warning you no funny business, I know how you two get."

"Yes mam"

I go into the back room to clock in only to find Kiba doing the same. He spots me in the corner of his eye and goes to glomp me. I step out of the way last second so he falls on his ass

"Too slow, ya mutt."

Kiba growls and I laugh. Gaara calls him mutt.

"With a reaction like that no wonder why he gave you that nickname."

"whatever" he mumbles

We hear Tsuande yell at us to come out front. After a speedy clock in me and Kiba come out the back and start serving our customers. He gets right side of the shop while I get left side, with less customers. i think Tsuande picks favorites with me. Sucks for Kiba but I'm not complaining. i observe him working hard while I offer a friendly smile to a group of basic girls, they swoon and giggle. After taking their orders and walking away I hear one whisper.

"Too bad he's gay."

I smile, I don't get offended by that stuff, in the contrary I think it's funny.  
About three hours into my shift it died down. People tend not to come for coffee at night that much, which is perfect with me because that leaves some Kiba-Naruto time. More often than not we usually just talk about boys. Kiba's also gay (obviously) but we're both bottoms so nothing will ever happen between us. That'd just be weird, he's like a brother to me.

"How's Gaara?"

"Busy, he looked like he was in a bad mood today, but I'm sure he'll be back to normal by dinner."

Kiba pouts

"He's in a bad mood regardless if he's 'normal' or not. I don't see a difference."

I laugh, "That's cause you need to stop hitting on him, I see his eye twitch everytime you make an obscene comment involving him."

"Can I come over tonight if I promise to behave?"

I smile, there is no way that's true, but I love hanging out with Kiba

"Sure, as long as you promise."

There was a short pause in our conversation before Kiba opened his mouth again

"So...How's the man crush going?"

I blush

"Shut up, Kiba."

He laughs

"Come on! I'm just messing with you. That and I am actually curious. I remeber high school romance."

"Kiba, you ony graduated last year. And trust me, Konoha is not like the private school you went to. It's not a place I'll fondly remember."

Kiba was trouble kid, so much that he got kicked out freshamn year which sucks for me beause going to school with Kiba would've been amazing.

"Whatever Naruto, you're just jelous that it was an all-boys school with uniforms."

"I am." We chuckle in unison.

Suddenly, Kibas face turned serious

"Naruto you have customers."

Fuck my life. I turn around after grabbing my little paper book I use to write down orders from my pocket. On the left side of the coffee shop causually sitting looking at the menus is Neji Hyuuga and the one and only Sasuke Uchia. FUCK MY LIFE.

It takes a nuge from Kiba until I am able to walk towards them. Hands sweating and trying to breathe, I greet them

"Hello! Welcome to Drip! Would you like anything to drink? Our special today is a Mocha Spring Frappe"  
They both look at me. This is too freaky, they're actually looking at me. Neji is the first to talk

"I'll take that."

Nodding, I scribble down his order before turning to Sasuke, heart beating fast.

"I'd like just a plain coffee; balck."

Wow, he's polite.

"No problem, anything else?"

"No thanks."

His voice is icy and cold with a tint of professional air surrounding his presence.  
I nod again and rush to grab their coffees. I glare at Kiba who was giving me a teasing grin. He mouths "Lover-boy." He also calls me that whenever I bring up Sasuke."Mutt." I mouth back. 


	7. Chapter 7

This is complete shit, and so not fair to me. The first time I go face to face with Sasuke without my get-up on, I'm serving him coffee. So unromantic. I pick up his check and casually watch his ass as he walks out the shop.

Kiba props his head up on my shoulder

"Wow, a two dollar tip. You're prince is a real asshole."

I sigh.

"Do me a favor and not ruin my fantasies."

He puts his hands up in the air defensively

"Hey, just sayin'. And was that Hinatas cousin with 'Sauce-gaey'"

I smile. Kiba always tries to cheer me up

"It's Sasuke, and yeah that is Hinatas cousin, his name is Neji. He has a stick up his butt, yet he's not a bad guy. We say 'hello' to each other time to time. He's kinda hard to read."

"Hmmm."

Hinata and Kiba are pretty good friends too, The three of us spend a decent amount of time together.

Tsunade clicks her toungue loudly behind us signaling for us to return to our stations.; so we do. Luckily, the shift was over fast. Well, it seemed that way at least. I ended up pondering over my sudden encounter today so time just kinda flew by.

Tsunade greeted me and Kiba as we were clocking out.

"Good work today boys!"

"Thanks!" Kiba grins and whispers "B.T" under his breath

We both laugh and head out to my place. Kiba loves it at my house, my suspicion is because of Gaara but it's most likely due to the fact that his house is too crowded. Not crowded with people; but with dogs. Him and his family run their own dog pound where Kiba helps out between working with me at Drip. It's pretty much his calling. Deep in thought, I let Kiba rant on about his new puppies as we walked in unison to my apartment.

_

As we enter the house a wift of freshly cooked potatoes reaches both me and Kibas noses.

"Dude! That smells awsome! Leave it to Gaara-boo to cook up something delicious."

I laugh

"I wouldn't call him that."

Kiba ran into the kitchen regardless

"Gaara-boo!~"

I hear Gaaras stern voice respond

"Don't call me that."

I enter the room to see Kiba clutching his head with a sly smile playing on his lips. Sometimes Gaara flicks him on the head if he's being obnoxious. Kiba calls them 'love taps'.

I set the table, Gaara serves us food and me and Kiba start to chatter on about nothing and everything going on in our lives. After washing the dishes we head to my room as Gaara returns to his office. Damn he's working harder than usual. Kiba noticed too.

"Hey, Gaara's been crazy busy lately. Can we go sneak a peek on what he's working on? I'm curious."

I ponder the idea for a bit before I grin

"I'm curious too."

We tip-toe to Gaaras office and tenderly look through the closed doors crack. He's holding up papers and I notice something immediately. On the top left corner of the paperwork there was a stamp of fan. I'd recognize that symbol anywhere. Gaara is working with the Uchia corporation.


	8. Chapter 8

It doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't Gaara tell me that he's working with the Uchica family. Sasukes direct relatives; he knows about my crush thing with Sasuke. Normally I wouldn't really mind but last time he professionally worked with the Hyuugas, I saw a member of Hinatas family in my house almost every other day for a week. Sasuke wouldn't come over, would he? Gaara wouldn't do that, would he?

Thankfully Kiba didn't notice the Uchia logo; I never would've heard the end of it. He leaves after we talk and chill back in my room for a bit. He texts me the second he walks out the door

'good luck tomorrow night (; I'll bring crutches to work on Monday'

Pfft. What a nerd; still I can't help but to laugh. Changing into a fresh pair of boxers (I don't like pajamas) I lay my stylish outfit on the side; I'll do the laundry first thing after school tomorrow so I can wear it to Hinatas. God, is this nerve wrecking. I still want to go through with it though. How many opportunities like this will I have?

The floor is cold and extremely uncomfortable. Why am I still lying down on it then? I know why I'm still lying down. The nightmare I had caused me to fall off my bed. I get nightmares every now and then from my super interesting past. Kinda depressing, but whatever I try not to think about it.  
I grab sweats my hoodie and goggles and get ready for the day. Gaara's bound to be up by now and ready to drive me. And he was, as we get in the car I swing my beat up bag on the floor and promptly turn on the butt warmer. We sat in silence for a bit until I spoke.

"Thanks for driving me Gaara! I appreciate it."

He snorted

"Whatever, four eyes."

I puffed my cheeks as he looked at me judgmentally. It's just one comment after another

"You look like a dumbass."

I pout

"You look like an asshole."

We grinned in unison before he pulled in by the school. I purposely ask him to park a block away everyday; it draws attention to be dropped off in front of school in a fancy car. And I'm not down to draw attention. After offering Gaara a kiss on the cheek I start making my way to school.  
I don't look up as I walk, stepping on every stray leaf leftover from the previous fall; amused by the crunching of the leaves. Bad idea. A much larger figure bumps into me and I land square on my ass. I look up and see the one and only Sasuke Uchia. No! Why me?

"My bad."

His voice is cold; much similar to Gaaras. There was also a hint of sarcasm as he spoke. Perfect. Is my love really this much of a dick?

"Its fine." I mumbled keeping my head down.

"Are you going to take my help or not?"

I look up and he's holding out his hand gesturing that he was aiming to help me out. He looked annoyed but somehow I was a little touched.  
I take his hand hesitantly, hoping my own wasn't clammy. In a swift movement he picks me up from off the floor. Woah he's strong. I smile timidly  
"Thanks."  
I could barely hear him respond with a 'no problem' before he walked to the school entrance, leaving me behind speechless.  
Did that really just happen?  
I was in a daze for the entire morning following the chance encounter. Finally lunch came around and immediately I head to Hinata.

"Girl!" I spring on the cafeteria table bench facing Hinata, glasses almost falling off my face "Guess who I literally bumped into today?"

She looked up tenderly from the book she was reading

"Sasuke."

"Ah! You know me so well. It was insane, Hinata, I swear he saw me he really did-"

"Calm down Naruto." Hinata giggled at the sight of me talking a mile a minute waving my hands around like a crazy person.

"No really though!" I keep going on "I was in pure bliss. Sure my ass still hurts but-"

At this point Hinata had an eyebrow raised

"Your ass still hurts?"

I blushed so hard I started sweating

"You got it wrong! We ran into each other and I fell on my butt."

She giggled yet again

"How romantic."

I stabbed my juice box with an over exaggerated force as I look over at the opposite side of the cafeteria where the 'in' crowd roams.

"High school is stupid."

Hinata releases a sigh of agreement

"It's the people in high school that are stupid, not high school itself."

I find myself sipping on my juice drifting my sight to Sasuke.

"...True."

I could almost hear Hinata puff her cheeks

"If you stare at him any longer, your eyes will fall out."

She smiles at the pink tint on my cheeks.

"How can you tell with my glasses on?"

"Because I know you."

She puts down her book

"So...are you ready for tonight?"

I smile widely

"Of course!"


	9. Chapter 9

School was over and after me and Hinata said our 'see you laters' I head to Gaaras parked car. I rocked out to his classical rock music on our way home. The second we get back I do the laundry so I can wear my favorite outfit I wore the other day.  
Hinata texted me at 6pm sharp saying she was on her way and I start getting nervous. Will he regonize me from the coffee shop? Will he even talk to me? Deep breaths Naruto, you got this. You're not in high school, tonight you're not invisible. Alright, nice pep talk.  
The door bell rang and I hurried to open the door, Hinata was standing in the door way holding her car keys in hand. I greeted her with a hug and then we were on our way. The car ride was fun, we blasted the radios current pop songs and jammed out to them.

To this day, Hinatas house will always leave me in awe. It's huge, like super huge. It's pretty much mansion status.  
We enter through the large front doors and head straight to the den. The den room is crazy fancy, there's a pool table, a mini bar, and the largest flat screen tv I have ever laid my eyes on. When we get there Neji and Sasuke are already there, playing pool with a few empty beers in sight. They look up as we come in.

"Hello Naru."

Neji greeted me, formal and polite as always. And you might be wondering why he called me 'Naru'. Well, I gave him a fake name so he wouldn't regonize my identity outside of Konoha High. Better safe than sorry, right? Not that I'm worried about him telling anyone if he did find out, I know he wouldn't do that. I just feel comfortable knowing Hinata is the only one who knows who I am.

"Hi Neji, how've you been?"

He shrugged

"Pretty good; no complaints."

I could've sworn that I heard Sasuke cough. Neji looks at him

"Naru, this is Sasuke. He's a friend of mine."

I smile

"Hey Sasuke, I believe we have already met."

He nodded

"You work at Drip, right?"

No fucking way. He remembered me? That's awesome!

"I do."

I almost sarcastically mentioned the two dollar tip, but I didn't want to come off as a jerk.  
Neji broke the brief silence

"May I offer you a beer?"

"Yessir, you may. Thanks"

Me and Hinata head to the tv couch (which is the most comfortable couch I have ever sat on by the way) each holding a beer. We turn on the music station and start to socialize with each other while Sasuke and Neji continue with their game. A few minutes in our conversation, Hinata points out something rather interesting.

"Naruto, don't look now but your prince has been sneaking peeks at you.

I playfully punch her shoulder

"Come on, stop teasing me"

"I'm not teasing!"

I blush hard

"Hinata, be a doll and get us two more beers?"

Maybe if I get a little buzzed this will be easier to deal with.

"No problem, Naru."

**Sasuke POV**

"Hey Sasuke, just to let you know, Hinata and her friend are coming over."

I click my tongue

"Thanks for the last minute warning."

He grins

"It's not a warning; it's more of a surprise."

"Neji, stop with the games."

"No games are being played here Sasuke, now go ahead it's your go."

After a few more rounds and a few more drinks I sense someone else in the room. I turn around to see Hinata and the blonde waiter from Drip.  
In the corner of my eye, I see Neji smirk. Great; the incredibly attractive waiter is here. When we went for coffee the other day I was stunned at the sight of, what was his name, Naru? Blue eyes blonde hair, curves. He had the whole package. And it was extremely obvious that he was a homo; just my type.

"Hi Neji, how've you been?"

His voice made me shiver. Did Neji know that he was coming? He responds to the blonde

"Pretty good; no complaints."

I cough and Neji makes eye contact with me. As if reading my mind; he introduces us.

"Naru, this is Sasuke. He's a friend of mine."

Naru smiled. I liked his smile. He spoke up.

"Hey Sasuke, I believe we have already met."

I nod

"You work at Drip, right?"

"I do."

Neji offers Naru a beer and he accepts. Hinata grabs her friend by the collar and brings him to the television.  
For some odd reason I found the blonde memorizing and couldn't help but glance over at him every now and then.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata's so funny when she's drunk. She gets all giggly and fun; it's hilarious.

"You're 'prince' is looking at your butt"

I couldn't help but laugh. I was a little buzzed myself.

"You're lying!"

"You're right I am." She giggled " You wish he was looking at your ass."

"You're right, I do."

We both laughed a little too loud. Neji and Sasuke were probably getting annoyed but I really don't care. I was having fun.  
A few more bottles later and I was a little buzzed. But Hinata was way past me; she was a light weight. At some point she got a little naucious and Neji stepped in to bring her to bed. Hinata didn't protest and followed Neji out the room. Before she left she winked at me; knowing me and Sasuke were about to be in the same room alone. And before I knew it Hinata and Neji were gone, leaving a sort of awkward silence hanging in the room.

"So.."

Sasukes sudden voice interrupted the quiet and shocked me.  
I turn around to face him. He was already sitting a few feet away from me on the couch. I yelped in surprise of seeing him there and almost fell on the floor. He raised an eyebrow

"How drunk are you?"

I laughed; nervously.

"I'm not at Hinatas level."

"Hm."

He eyed me down carefully

"So.. Where are you from? I see you working at Drip but beside that I haven't seen you around."

I start to hesitate before answering. There's no way that I'm letting Sasuke find out I'm a loser.

"I'm from here, but I don't get around much."

There we go, I'm kinda telling the truth...kinda.

"Oh really? That's slightly suspicious."

I break out in nervous laughter

"Why's that?"

"Because there's no way I couldn't notice someone like you."

It wasn't until now I realized Sasuke was slowly (very slowly) moving closer to me. No way. This is surreal; how is this happening?  
But then a sudden thought hit me. We're not in the halls of Konoha High. Right now, Sasuke isn't a 'prince' and I'm not invisible. I realized I can basically do whatever and nothing in my life will change. So this time when I responded; I responded without any hesitation or fear. I can't tell if it's my self esteem or the alcohol but what I say next surprised even me

"Well thank you." I smile sweetly "There's no way I couldn't notice a prince like you."

I didn't mean to empathize the word 'prince' but it's a force of habit

His eyes widen before he returns my smile. That smile I'm obsessed with is right in front of me.

"So you go to Konoha High?"

"What?"

...WHAT


	11. Chapter 11

The second those words left his mouth, I panic. How does' he know? Be cool Naruto, be cool

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you called me 'prince'. I'm not stupid, I know what my nicknames at school are."

"...I gotta go."

Running away, super lame I know but I was tipsy and not in the mood for spilling secrets.  
Sasuke timidly touched my shoulder

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine, I have to get going anyway, my roomate wants me back early."

I grab my hoodie and leave, speed walking back home lost in thought. How could I be so stupid? I just had to call him a prince didn't I? It was force of habit though, That's how me and Kiba refer to him all the time.  
When I returned to the apartment, I head straight to my room; without greeting Gaara and wishing him a good night.  
I should just skip school tomorrow. I groaned. Part of me knew this was a bad idea; I was just so excited that he would finally see me I couldn't help it.  
I take a few melatonin to help me sleep because my thoughts are racing. I really am a loser.  
I wake up slightly hungover to Gaara yelling my name from the kitchen. I look at the clock; I purposely didn't set an alarm in hopes of sleeping in. I don't know why I didn't see that Gaara was going to be on my ass to going to school. He always is; there's no arguing with him. So I give up and grab my 'disguise' to put on. Today I slick my hair back to ensure that Sasuke won't find me. After all, he has no real evidence that I go to Konoha. Only last night I kinda hinted at it by the way I reacted. Seriously though; fuck my life.  
I'm quiet during the car ride to school, I see Gaara eying me suspiciously from the corner of my eye but at the moment I don't really care. Right now I have to focus on getting through today without any drama.

"Naruto, are you okay? You seem off. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened, I'm fine. I'll see you later tonight."

"Wait, Naruto there's something I have to tell you."

"I said I'm fine."

I leave the car before he can say another word.  
I'm just in time for homeroom meeting. Sasuke was sitting in his usual seat and didn't spare me a second glance. I sigh quietly in relief as I take my seat behind him. Though, I'm a little offended. Now that he met me he can't even regonise me in school? Does he really not care about the little guys in school; just cause I'm not high up on the social ladder (I'm barely part of the social ladder).  
As he leaves I glance at him through my goggles. So he really didn't recognize me. That's supposed to be good, right? Then why am I so pissed off? Whatever today is going to be a library day for sure. Let me explain; library day is when I'm not in the mood to go to class and I hide out in the school library. The teachers barely go in there and the librarians don't notice.

I hide out there until lunch and head straight to Hinata.

"So lover-boy how was it?"

She was smiling; I wasn't

"He knows I go here."

Her smile dropped. She knows how staying invisible is important to me.

"How does he know?"

"I called him 'prince'"

"Why would you do that, Naruto? How many people outside of Konoha High call him that?"

I groan

"I know it was stupid, I didn't mean to. It kinda just slipped out. I wish you didn't leave the room. I'm not blaming you or anything but the second you guys left I felt super awkward."

"Sorry. I was just hoping to pair you guys up. I know how much you like him. Did anything happen?"

"I mean, he touched my shoulder."

Hinata giggled

"How scandalous."

I laugh too. She always know how to cheer me up.

"Do you have to work at Drip today?"

"No, I'm off."

"How about you me and Kiba hang out tonight. Just the three of us we can go swimming in the river. It's been nice out lately."

I love going to the river. It's one of the most peaceful places I know. Even though I can be loud; sometime I need some silence.

"Deal. What time?"

"Does five work? That's when Kiba gets off work. We kinda planned this this morning after I saw you all gloomy in the halls."

I smile wide.  
I love my friends.

Gaara isn't here to pick me up today. Earlier he texted me saying he would be unable to. I don't mind though it's only a twenty minute walk.  
When I get back the door is unlocked which is odd. The door is usually always locked. I have a bad feeling about this.  
And I was right. Because as I entered the den to say hi to Gaara and there was a meeting going on. The same kind of meeting that the Hyuuga family was part of a few months back.  
Gaara was sitting on one side of the room and three black haired gentlemen were sitting on the other side. There were papers scattered on the table set in between them. Everyone turns to look at me after they hear me walk in. I immediately recognize the guy in the middle. The one and only Sasuke Uchia was in my house.


	12. Chapter 12

This is surreal. I dropped my bag in surprise and then promptly picked it back up so I could leave the room as soon as possible. I overheard Gaara talk to the Uchias.

"Sorry about that; that's my room mate. Shall we move on?"

"Yes; as I was saying-"

I nearly sprinted to my room before I could hear anything else. Did he recognize me from school?God, I hope he didn't. After all, I'm still in my 'invisible' outfit.  
I wait until they leave before I confront Gaara. I can't believe he didn't tell me anything about this!  
After hearing the front door close I speed walk to the den, ready to give Gaara a piece of my mind; only to find out he's not alone.  
Sasuke Uchia, standing in my very own house, is staring me down. I am completely speechless.  
I stays quiet for a solid minute until Gaara speaks up

"Excuse me. I'm almost finished up in here. Would you please get dinner started?"  
I nod and do what he says. I have to thank Gaara for not mentioning my name. I'm not sure if he did that on purpose or not but regardless I'm thankful.  
Dinner was done, the table was set and Gaara finally finished his talk with Sasuke. The second he entered the kitchen, I spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to. This morning. You ran off before I could even say a word about it."

I blushed in anger; luckily he couldn't see it through my goggle glasses

"Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?"

"Relax, Naruto. I didn't mention anything about you."

"He sits behind me in homeroom!"

"So? I don't understand why you're so mad."

"Well I don't understand either! I'm just super confused right now."

"...What happened to make you this confused?

So I told him. I told him about meeting him in person and how he was actually interested in me for the first time he actually saw me but I pussied out. I pussied out on a huge opportunity to actually get to know Sasuke.  
During my rant, Gaara remained expressionless. When I finally finished I was nearly out of breathe from talking.

"You're stupid, Naruto."

That's all he said. What an ass.

I wake up the next morning with the incredible urge to skip school. Of course, Gaara will never let that happen. Whatever; I just have to get through today; avoid Sasuke and go straight to the river at five with my friends. Kiba and Hinata can probably cheer me up.  
I hid in the bathroom during homeroom meeting and in the library during lunch. Overall, a successful Sasuke-less day. Maybe things will be okay.  
At five sharp (just on time as always), Hinata was at my front door. She wasted no time to confront me.

"And where were you all day, Mister? You didn't ditch did you?"

"No, Hinata I didn't. I was avoiding our high school prince. He was over yesterday."

She perked up; now interested

"He was here?"

"Yes."

"...Oh boy. What'd he say?

"Nothing, I was in my get-up. I don't think he recognized me. Gaara didn't mention my name either."

"Then what's the problem? He'll just know now that the 'invisible' kid lives with Sir Scary richie rich."

I giggled at Hinatas new nick name for Gaara

"How insightful."

"Now come on, let's go to the river. Kiba will be there soon. And quit sulking!"

"Yes mam'"

The river we go to is fun. The spring weather created the perfect night to go too. There's a single rope swing lingering upon a huge tree which hung deep into the water.  
Kiba greeted me with a friendly tackle to the ground. He seems energetic today.

"Heeey buddy! Come on, get nude! Let's go skinney dipping."

Hinata shook her head

"Kiba, I am not getting naked."

"Ew, not you, naked girls are gross."

I snicker as Hinata hits Kiba over the head with her fist.

"Alright, alright, no nudity! But let's go in now, it'll be dark soon!"

Kiba had a point.  
Hinata was already wearing a swimsuit under her clothes while me and Kiba just stripped down to our boxers. I was the first to jump in; I love it out here.  
We swam, had a water fight, used the rope swing over and over again for a good solid hour before we finally got out of the water. I forgot all about my problems, that is, until Kiba brought them up.

"So how was meeting Sasuke?"

Stupid Kiba.  
I'm sure my face showed my gloomy mood because he almost immediately responded

"That bad, huh?"

"Not so bad." Hinata butted in; drying off her hair "He touch his shoulder"

Kiba grinned

"How naughty."

We all laugh and continue to re-dress ourselves. It's dark out and time to head back.


	13. Chapter 13

It was finally Saturday; another school week passed by. I didn't have work until Monday so I get the net two days free to relax. Finally I get a break.  
Or so I thought  
Of course, the Saturday afternoon was full of surprises.  
Any let me tell you exactly what happened:  
It was around noon and I was enjoying lazying around in sweats and a tank top. I was sitting in the dens couch reading a book when the door bell rang. Gaara wasn't home; it must've be for him. I had no plans today so it definatly wasn't for me.  
Whatever; I'll just tell them to come back later. I check through the peek hole to see who it is. And of course. Of-fucking-course. It's Sasuke Uchia. Maybe if I pretend no one's home he'll go away

"Hey, I saw someone. Naruto, if Gaara isn't here just open up anyway. I brought important documents from my father I need to deliver."

I sprint to my room for my disguise nearly tripping over myself a few times in the process.  
I open up the door and he raised an eyebrow

"Why are you out of breathe?"

I mumble back

"Just come in."

I step aside to let him in and guide him to Gaaras office so he could drop the papers off on his desk. He heads out and I sigh in relief. That went sort of smoothly.  
I shouldn't have been so optimistic.  
He turns around last second to speak

"I just have to ask."  
He crosses his arms and looks me square in the eye  
"Why are you wearing the ridiculous get-up, Naruto."

He put an emphases on my name. No way; how does he know?! Just deny it.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not fooling me. Naru? Naruto? You know, you're not very good at fake names. Very unorginal."

"Whatever."

"So I just have one question."

Throughout our little chat it wasn't until right in this moment I realized he had slowly been approaching me.  
I gulp

"What is it."

"Why didn't you talk to me sooner?"

"Are you kidding me?" I couldn't hold back my snort "Do you think a loser like me would just talk to the 'prince' of the school? Beside; I'm a flaming homo. You don't think I'll get shit for that?"

"I don't."  
I get mad. How is he not getting this

"Well, duh. Do you even know who you are at Konoha? How are you not getting this? I'm not like you, dummy."

I notice Sasuke stiffle a laugh

"What are you laughing at?"

"..I've never been called a dummy before. You know what Naruto?"

I cross my arms

"What?"

"You're interesting."

Well, that caught me by surprise. He lightly touched my shoulder.

"See you in school, Naruto."

I blush, hoping Sasuke couldn't see my face turning red behind my goggles. I could barely respond

"...See you."

And with that he left.

...What just happened?"

Sasuke POV

Is this kid stupid? Who is he to try to fool me. The other day I immediately recognized the blonde waiter from Drip when I bumped into the once assumed geek from school. When he fell square on his ass (which was secretly amusing) his huge round glasses slipped off just enough for me to catch a peek at his bright blue eyes. I'd recognized those eyes in an instant. Listen, you have to understand this guy is great. He's cute and a spazz. I usually don't go for the type but for some reason he pulled me in. I sound like an idiot. Neji would be shaking his head at me right now.


	14. Chapter 14

I have to tell Kiba and Hinata what just happened. I quickly run to my room to grab my phone; currently charging. I hang over my bed and form a group message  
'Guys, come over? I could use the company.'  
Kiba was the first to respond  
'Uh-oh I smell Saucegay issues. Lol, be right over.'  
'thanks Kiba'

He teases me alot but in the end he's a good friend. Hinata ended up not being able to make it; she had too much school work. Which I totally understand. Pre IB honors classes must be a handful. Kiba was over within an hour.

"What's wrong with my little Naruto? Oh, and is Gaara home?"

I chuckled

"No Kiba, Gaara isn't home. And not that much is wrong I just felt like having company."

"Sure, sure." Kiba waved his hand in front of him as if he was shooing a fly "What's really wrong? Com'on we're all friends here."

I sigh

"Alright."

So I tell him everything. He listened intently from start to finish. When I finished my story he made his first comment on the situation.

"..And why is this a bad thing? Your man crush is interested. But he needs to step up his game. A simple shoulder touching is so lame. He should've pounced your sexy ass and kissed ya."

I laugh

"No thank you. And it's bad because I don't want him to know about me. I don't want anyone in Konoha High to know about me. I don't know Sasuke that well. What if he tells everyone I wear a dumb get-up to avoid attention? It'll make me look weird."

"Look, I highly doubt he'll tell. He has no reason to and that guy seems to only do things if he has a reason to do them."

"...I suppose you're right, still though. This whole day has been weird."

Kiba propped his head on his fist

"Hmm. I bet. Just don't over think it."

He always knows what to say  
I smile

"Thanks Kiba."

He smiles back  
"No problem! Now, enough about Sasuke. Let's talk about my man crush. How's he doing"

"He's busy, no doubt working on some big project."

"Aww! My little hard worker!"

"Don't call me that."  
Gaara walked into the den. When did he get home?

Kiba grinned widely

"Speak of the devil!"

Gaara gave him the cold shoulder

"Naruto, can you explain to me why there' a packet of blank papers on my desk?"

"Huh?"

Kiba belted out a big 'Hah"

He looked at me

"Don't you get it? He used those so called documents as an excuse to come see you!"

That's crazy; but it kinda made sense to me.

"Whatever, just don't leave anything on my desk please."

"Yessir."

He didn't respond with a 'don't call me that'. He just sighed and left. Good he's back to normal. Thank god.

"Nice to see my Gaa-chan is in a better mood!"

He grinned widely. Poor Kiba; Gaara is the last person to have a crush on.


	15. Chapter 15

Another lazy weekend has come and gone. Kinda nervous what's gonna happen today at school with Sasuke. Now that he's figured everything out will he treat me differently? I hope not. I like my quiet life at school.

"You're going to school Naruto."

That's Gaara, right on time on this lovely Monday morning.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head

"Alright, be by the car in ten minutes."

He's probably surprised that I'm even just up and getting ready. Recently going to school has been shit show; with the whole Sasuke thing and all.

To be honest I'm a little curious about how he'll react when he sees me.

I throw on my get-up and rush to Gaaras car.

Hinata was standing by the block I get dropped off at. She was waiting for me.

I shout out the window before saying bye to Gaara

"Hinata! Hi doll, what're you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you, silly. Thought you'd need some moral support."

I hug her

"You're the best"

We lock hands and head to our classes.

"So did everything turn out okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now."

She smiled

"Okay good."

We head our seperate ways when we enter the building. Luckily for me, Sasuke wasn't there yet. However, I wasn't lucky for very long.

You can tell when Sasuke Uchia enters a room. Girls start giggling and the kids higher up on the social ladder greet him immediatly. He presence never goes unoticed. I used to hate him for that.

I was expecting a 'hello' from him. Even just a smile would be fine. But there was nothing. Sasuke just straight up avoided me...Really?

Okay, now I'm mad. Not even a simple hello?

I sighed deeply. I guess not.

He didn't even spare me a glance as he left to go to his honor classes.

What a dick.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

Hinata saw my scowling face the second I sat down at the lunch table.

"He's ignoring me."

"Ignoring you?"

"Yes. Not even a simple 'hello'."

"Well.."

Hinata propped her head on her hand and leaned over.

"..that's not very nice."

"I know."

"You should tease him and see what happens."

"..What?!"

Hinata giggled and I blushed

"Hinata, if only people knew how crazy you really are."

She shook her head

"No, but I'm serious. He's obviously into you, if you just tease him a bit he'll pay attention to you."

We sat in silence until Hinata started to laugh.

"I'm kidding. I just wanted to see you guys hook up."

I laugh with her, I know she's just trying to cheer me up. And it's working.

But suddenly Hinata's face got serious.

"What's with the face?"

"I guess he's not completely ignoring you."

I turn around to see Sasuke looking straight at me.

...Okay act cool, Naruto.

So I waved.

Wow, that's it? Totally unoriginal. Way to go, Naruto. Then, looking amused, he waved back. God, I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his fucking face. I turned back around to face Hinata.

"No I guess not."

"Naruto, I see that tiny smile."

I felt my face get red and could only reply in a mumble

"Whatever."

So what if that dumb little wave brought up my mood? God damn it.

"...I'm such a loser."

"But a fabulous loser."

I sigh with a smile on my face

"Yes, Hinata. I'm fabulous."

She crossed her arms

"Good. Recently it looks like you might've forgot that."

"How could I possibly forget?"

Hinata timidly shook her head.

"I'm just worried about you, you know? Don't let one stupid guy ruin your senior year."

I puffed my cheek

"...Yeah you're right."

..Still there's something about Sasuke.

Kiba stayed the night at my house after work again. Thankfully there were no Sasuke spotting during my shift. Only tonight was a little odd. Kiba didn't say a word about Gaara. Something mustn't happened. Whatever, I'll get it out of him somehow.

And I did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kiba POV**  
Naruto looked intrigued, It's nice to know he actually cares. Either that or he likes gossip.  
"Kiba, stop avoiding my questions!"  
"Alright you asked..."  
After two hours of Naruto interrogating me, I finally decided to tell him what's wrong.

What happened was the door to the apartment was unlocked just like Naruto said it would be; I turned the knob and shuffled my way into the apartment. The living room lights were on and Gaara was sitting on the couch with his business attire on. Woah, full suit and glasses? Nice.

He's deep in thought, his eyes are scrunched together looking at papers on the table in front of him. Heh, maybe I can scare him. Placing my back against the door, I take a generous amount of steps to close it as quietly as possible. A small click echos through the room, Gaara did not move. With a grin, I start tip-toeing my way to the couch. This is going to be hilarious.

"Kiba I know you're there."

His tone was icy. Well, isn't he just being his usual warm self. Why did I have to fall for a prick? Nonetheless I crawled to sit behind him and prop my head on the seat cushion by his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing? Business stuff?"

"None of your business."

Hah, punny. I shook off the cold shoulder

"Ya know, you look sexy professional."

He suddenly shut the book in front of him and turned around-damn! That face is harsh!

"Nice face bro, I can see the scary vibes coming at me." I wave my hand in front of me as if I was swatting away his negativity. "I reccomend investing in something friendly. How about a smile?"

I offer one of my own as an example.

"Why are you even here Kiba?"

"Naruto asked me to grab his work apron. He forgot it in his room."

"Hm."

"Maybe now that I'm here we can hang out for a bit? Just us?" I wonder out loud

Gaara raises an eyebrow

"What."

"What do you mean 'what'? Obviously I like you and want to get to know you bet-"

"If you have no business here then leave."

My smile drops, and I get mad. I get mad that I like such a jerk, I get mad that he looks right through me and brushes me off as nothing, I get mad that I'm even trying, and I'm mad that no matter what I do, I will never get through to him. So simply; I snapped

"Will you stop being a rude asshole for just one second and just listen to me."

He does not look shocked nor interested.

"Fine" he stands up to face me with his arms crossed "What do you have to say? I'm listening."

"Will you just see me?"

He looked at me like I was stupid, the way he always does

"I'm looking right at you, Kiba."

"That's not what I mean. You always look right through me as that 'loud idiot'. Can't you just let your guard down? Can't you just let me get to know you?"

He has been frowning since I brought up his 'guard'.

"Kiba, you don't know anything."

"You're right, I don't know." I hear the volume of my voice raise "I don't know what it must be like to have the pressure of an entire business on your shoulders, I don't know what it's like to grow up with such a cold life. I don't know what happened that led you to have to get rid of all emotion and I would never know that pain."

I take another breath; I feel light headed.

"I don't know why you would even bother with me and I don't know why I'm even bothering you in the first place."

I feel like I'm going to faint but I keep going.

"But here's what I do know. I know that I don't have a chance but I like you. I like you alot. And I can't get you out of my head."

I look up; for the first time throughout my rant I realize I've been staring at the ground due to embarrassment. I feel my cheeks heat up. I look at Gaara to see anything of an emotion on his face; to see some type of reaction. But there was nothing. No surprise, no irritation, no amusement, nothing.

We sit in silence for a moment until Gaara scoffs

"Mutt."

_

Naruto gawked at me while he shook his head.

"Damn. Kiba, I'm so sorry. Gaara's just a jerk, okay?"

I sighed

"But he's my jerk." I smiled "Don't worry you're cute little head Naruto, this isn't a sad story. It's a challenge. I'm not giving up."

He smiled back but I couldn't tell how genuine it was. Secretly I know he's thinking it's hopeless (and secretly I'm thinking that too) but I don't care. What can I say? I just really really like Gaara.


	17. 17

**Naruto POV**"But he's _my_ little jerk." Kiba went on after I apologized for Gaaras behavior "Don't worry your cute lil head about it Naruto, this isn't a sad story" I inwardly cringed, it kinda is "I'm not giving up."

Damn, I really feel for Kiba. I mean I thought _my_ crush on Sasuke was emotionally wearisome but I can't imagine trying to go for Gaara. I've known him half my life and never once have I seen romance peak his interest. And even though I want to tell Kiba that it's hopeless I can't bring myself to do it. UGH weren't gays supposed to be blunt and fierce? Guess that really is just a stereotype. Regardless I'm gonna try to be supportive and good friend. So I smiled back.

There was a brief silence between Kiba and I. He was slightly out of breath after finishing his rant-like story. However as soon as he regained his ever so indistinguishable happy-go-lucky composure, Kibas smile turned devious. Uh-Oh I raised an eyebrow. I can tell he's up to no good.

"What Kiba?"

Without bothering to answer me he turned around to face his dog fur covered bag he brought with him. Thank God I'm not allergic. Even though I'm more of a cat person Kiba definitely changed my mind about dogs. Along with running a dog shelter his family also fosters dogs. They're all very cute and friendly. Finally after what felt like forever, Kiba pulled out a large bottle of vodka. I shook my head with a smile he sometimes steals alcohol from his older sister. Eyeing the bottle, I decided whether or not to partake with Kibas apparent plan. The bottle was plastic, obviously cheap. I gagged at the thought of the cheap liquor Kiba and I drank last month. He obviously noticed my distaste because he spoke up, still holding that devious smile on his face.

"I know I know, last time we had this shut you hurled everywhere!!" I scowled as he laughed "but this time I planned ahead I also brought-" he pulled out a bottle of cranberry juice and a bottle of pepto bismo from the bag still open behind him "-a chaser and something for you to take in case you get sick. So you down or what?"

I chuckled, maybe this will cheer him up.

"Sure, yeah I'm down!"

Kiba beamed. He immediately opened up the bottle and took a swig.

"Hey hey slow down there!" I grabbed the cranberry juice and quickly opened it up. Before I could pass it to him he took it out of my hands and chugged a bunch of it. I propped my head to rest on my fist while looking at Kiba amused. "You good?"

After taking a deep breath he replied

"Yeah man, here."

With a crooked smile he passed me the vodka careful not to spill any. I took it from him

"Well..." I inhaled briefly to prepare myself for drinking the liquid already stinging my nostrils "here goes nothing"

By 10 pm almost half the bottle was in me and Kibas stomachs and we were sprawled out on my bed.

"How you feeling Kiba?"

"Tipsy as hell dude!"

I laugh

"If you're tipsy you should know by now my light weight ass is dru*hic*-unk."

Now Kiba laughed at me and I wasn't even mad about it. I was giggling along with him, we're usually very happy drunks. Yet our laughter abruptly stopped when we heard the front door open and close. Shit, Gaaras home! He wasn't supposed to be home until 2am but sometimes he gets off early. I panic, not because we're drunk (He doesn't care) but I'm worried about Kibas reaction I look at him but he's not fazed. In fact he looks ecstatic. Oh Lord please don't let Gaara come in here. I don't think he will though I let him know Kiba was staying the night. And of course as soon after that thought, Gaara opened up my bedroom door.

"Gaaaaara-booooooo!!!"

Kiba started laughing at himself

Gaaras face was stotic as ever, his eyes scanning the room. He crossed his arms

"You guys are drunk."

Kiba say up and scootched next to me, patting the empty space next to him

"Come join us Gaara!"

Gaara sighed and I inwardly groaned knowing what his answer will be and dreading having to cheer up Kiba.

Gaara shrugged

"Sure."

_Sure??? _

"Wait really??" Kiba sounded just as surprised as I did

"Don't make me say yes twice I'll grab some shot glasses."

After leaving the doorway Kibas head snapped around to look at me and mouthed 'Dude whaaaat?' I put my heads up, I'm just as confused as he is.

Hey guys!! I'm back (two years later lol) Sorry for not updating sooner lifes been tough but I promise I'll keep updating now and the Sasunaru will return shortly but Kiba and Gaara need some love too (:


	18. 18

This is so unlike Gaara. I mean, not the fact that he's drinking with me, we've shared a few beers before, but the fact that he's drinking with Kiba. Whenever Kiba's over Gaara rarely chills with us besides the occasional shared dinner. And sometimes when Kiba sleeps over we have coffee together in the morning but that's really about it. This is weird, am I missing something here? I peeked sideways at Kiba, he still looked shocked but a small smile danced on my lips. I frowned, thisis kinda fucked up. Is Gaara leading Kiba on? That's not nice at all.

"I'll be right back Kiba I'm gonna see what's up with your boo."

FUCK why did I say that? Now I'm leading him one ugh I'm just so used to him saying Gaara is his boo it was unintentional that I blurted it out.

"Sure thing Naru, I'll set up your speakers if that's cool."

I chuckled at Kiba's slurred speech.

"Yeah that's cool."

When I out my room Gaara was already in the hallway with three shot glasses in both hands. I pulled him aside so that we rested against the hallway wall.

"What the hell Gaara." I hissed trying to keep my voice down so Kiba wouldn't hear. Gaara simply responded with raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

I started to get mad

"What do you mean _what?_ You know Kiba likes you, don't give him false hope."

"I'm not."

My anger turned into confusion

"Huh?"

Before I could say anything else, he walked away and went into my room which by now was filled with the sound of classical rock, Kiba knows it's Gaaras favorite genre. Understanding by now I won't be able to confront Gaara without Kiba hearing until tomorrow. I sighed and made my way back to my bedroom while slightly massaging my temples. This whole situation will probably make more sense when I'm sober, I almost forgot that I was drunk. I'm not even sure I could take shots, any more liquor and I'll pass out. Especially if I try to keep up with Gaara, that guy is a tank when it comes to drinking. I sat back down on my bed and rested my back against the wall. We were all able to fit comfortably since it was a queen size. I watched with amusement as Kiba was already talking Gaaras ear off about his new foster puppies. Gaara, however, was surprisingly just pouring out more shots with a neutral expression. I say it's surprising because he's usually scowling around Kiba.

After only one shot I felt sleepy. I knew it was a bad idea to drink more alcohol. I layed down and closed my eyes, hoping Kiba would be okay alone with Gaara before drifting into a deep drunken sleep.

**Kiba POV**

Laughing too loudly, Naruto groaned in his sleep. I don't mean to be loud but I couldn't help it, his drunk snore was funny sounding. Even Gaara was smiling, Gah! He's so dreamy when he smiled. Gaara suddenly faced me and caught me staring. I blushed so hard I felt my ears burn. I quickly looked at down at my feet before he could yell at me for gawking at his good looks. Why does this always happen?

"Kiba"

I jumped at Gaaras cool collected voice and gulped

"H-huh?"

"Let's let him sleep" He gestured over to Naruto "Want to move to my room?"

Okay now I could definitely be the shade of a tomato right now! Gaaras room? I mentally slapped myself for almost drooling. Why is he not yelling at me? Gaara hasn't exactly been too nice to me this past year, so I chose to answer with dignity and respect for myself

"S-sure."

Woah that sucked but at least my voice was working. My eyes carefully followed Gaaras every move as he grabbed the bottle and stood up. Drinking more? Damn this guys a tank! I couldn't bring myself to move even after Gaara made it to the door and beckoned me to follow.

"Is this really happening?"

Oops, I thought out loud

Gaara didn't even answer me, he just walked out into the hallway. And knowing this whole situation would probably be a one time thing, I scrambled up to follow him. Time to man up!


	19. 19

**Kiba POV**

This is crazy! I mean I've been crushing on Gaara hardcore for over a year and suddenly I'm getting invited into his room?

"Are you coming in or what?"

Gaaras voice made me jump. He was standing in the doorway of his room with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Okay Kiba, calm the fuck down stop acting like a high school girl. Whatever, he's probably just gonna yell at me and just had us move locations so Naruto could sleep. This sucks.

"Y-yeah"

Fuck again with the stuttering! Ugh I'm pathetic, getting all flustered for nothing. I kept my head raised as I walked into Gaaras bedroom trying not to blush like a loser. His room was big, figures he is a hotshot business man who runs a company. To be honest, I forget that sometimes. There was a long desk with more papers stacked on it in his office next to a king sized bed. Woah, Gaara keeps his room clean thank God he doesn't know what mine looks like. (mental note clean up clothes pile on corner of room) Lost in thought during this bizzare situation, I responded with slight delay when I heard the door close behind me; turning around I forced myself to look Gaara in the eyes. I refuse to be some pathetic swooning fan boy. Just talk to him like you always do!

"Nice bed."

"Thanks."

I mentally slapped myself for such a poor attempt at a conversation. Gaara walked right past me and sat on his bed, while simultantiously putting the vodka and shot glasses on his bed stand like all of this was normal. He poured out a single shot, ugh thank God I'm already drunk I don't know if I can keep my composure if I drink anymore. During me observing him, Gaaras eyes locked with mine

"Why are you still standing there?"

I looked around for a couch or something

"Where should I sit?"

Gaara glanced at me then the bed.

"Huh?"

Gaara sighed visibly frustrated and it was only then I realized my mouth had been open. I thought I told myself I wouldn't act like a loser! But can you really blame me? Gaara never shows this much emotion, is it the liquor maybe?

"You can have a seat on the bed." Gaara picked up the full shot glass and extended his arm "This is for you."

I felt my nerves hit me again and gulped, but nevertheless I timidly walked over to Gaara, sat down next to him and took the shot glass out of his hands. I know I told myself I wasn't down to drink more but Gaara is the one offering me a drink how could I refuse that sexy beast?? I giggled at my own thought and almost spilled some vodka on the bed.

"What's so funny?"

I downed the shot in my hand and tried to keep a cool straight face despite the fact that my mouth and throat were burning

"You're a sexy beast, Gaa-chan"

I laughed a little too loud

"Don't call me that"

I pouted

"You always say that! Just accept my love for you!"

Gaara grabbed the bottle and took a long swig like it was water

"Damn slow down there sailor!" I winked "you got a lot of open water to cover"

I laughed a little too loud at my own joke _again_. I was trying to act cool but I can't help but be obnoxious when I'm drunk. Gaara shook his head

"I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I don't-" Gaara sighed deeply "Why are you so into me?"

"What's there not to get? You're super cool! I mean you're only twenty three and have your own company! Must be stressful, but you do it which is something I admire. Also you're polite and even though you usually don't express your feelings I can tell you care or else you would've just left Naruto on the streets. Not to mention you're smart and articulate when you speak and-"

Gaara was _smiling _ and he _chuckled_. I stopped talking to stare; he looked incredibly handsome and his laugh made me shiver. I've never saw Gaara smile before let alone laugh. At this thought, I leaned forward to kiss him, half of me expecting him to stop me, half of me hoping he wouldn't._ He didn't. _


End file.
